Because It's You
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: Why did I have to fall in love with him now? Out of all things why now! He is the school’s hottest guy and he just gotten himself a girlfriend. My emerald eyes widened as they leaned in. They got closer and closer and she slid her arms around his neck.


Hello I'm back with another angsty/ romance one-shot. I trust you I really don't know the ending because I'm just typing, so this is really free-styled.

Contains: _Angst and romance_

Note: _I do not own CCS or the characters. Just the random plot._

_Italics are used for thoughts and P.O.V's in the story._

_Because It's You_

_Sakura's P.O.V_

_Why did I have to fall in love with him now? Out of all things why now! He is the school's hottest guy and he just gotten himself a girlfriend. My emerald eyes widened as they leaned in. They got closer and closer and she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, yet he didn't retaliate. He didn't seem interested, his eyes showed it all. Then why did he ask her out? Something wet fell on my hands like a tiny drop, I looked up it wasn't raining, it was a tear from my eyes. They finally kissed and that is when I got up and ran. Why did I even follow him, I knew this was going to happen. Tears spilled and I continued wiping them. "SAKURA!" I heard him yell. I didn't listen instead I kept on running._

_Syaoran's P.O.V_

_Her ruby eyes were facing me, pleading eyes just to kiss her. I rolled my amber eyes uninterested. She was nothing like her. Her body was too womanish while, her body was petite and nice. Her soft green eyes made me float like I was in heaven. Her waist length auburn hair was soft. Then why did I ask her out? To make her jealous, but did she like me? Hell no! Never in a million years. The girl, Mei Lin slides her hands intertwining them at the back at my neck pulling me closer to her. Making me lean in faster. Her lips quickly coming in contact with mine. My eyes closed a bit as her lips were pressed against mine. I heard rustling coming from the bush as my eyes snapped open. I pulled away from Mei Lin quickly as possible and looked to my right to see her auburn hair swaying as she ran. I yelled her name but she didn't stop running. I quickly glanced at Mei Lin who grinned at me._

_"Syaoran, why don't you go follow her. I'm just going to wait for my boyfriend and tell him my job is done." And with that the shiny black haired girl skipped away happily. I stood there dumb-struck as she skipped away. Was I just played? The thought quickly disappeared as I followed Sakura's footsteps. I ran after her. I needed to get her back. _

_Third-Person P.O.V_

Sakura quickly ran past the lake, tears continuously springing out of her eyes. Her pace sped up a bit as she heard loud footsteps behind her. "SAKURA!" she came to halt, gasping for breath viscously. Syaoran's pace slowed down as he too gasped for breath.

He looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy and he couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked before him. "You look stunning." he breathed.

Sakura made a face. She had leaves stuck in her hair, grass and dirt stains on her white shirt and her knees and her mascara had run down. She quickly hid her face, "No I don't." she muffled. Syaoran smiled as he walked closer to her. He grasped her hands and tore them gently away from her face. " Let me save the humiliation from myself, Syaoran-kun j-" Nobody would know what she would have said after that because once Syaoran's lips sealed hers she automatically shut up.

He pulled away grinning as she was dazed by the passionate kiss he gave her. "You are beautiful Sakura, you will not be humiliated because nobody here will laugh at you." she looked up at him meekly.

"Why did you kiss me?" she blushed bright red in realization and waved her hands infront of her, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, that just slippe-" Syaoran hushed her as he placed a finger over her lips to shut her babbling.

"I kissed you because I can't hold these feelings in any longer." Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. Syaoran chuckled at her cuteness.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously, Syaoran caressed her cheek chuckling once again.

"I love you Sakura, that is what I mean." his voice was so soft, she almost melted in them.

"But why?" Syaoran looked at her weirdly. "Why do you love me, we are in different parts of the Social Pyramid. Why would you love me?" Sakura said, hurt contained her voice.

" I love you because it's you Sakura. Everything about you makes me go crazy and without you I go crazy," he grinned, "Even when I don't see you I feel so… insane!" he added dramatically. Sakura giggled a little. His face turned serious and Sakura's giggling stopped, "But I want an answer from you Sakura." she looked up at him. "Tell me what you feel for me."

Sakura smiled a bit, "I love you too Syaoran." A huge smile formed on his lips as he kissed Sakura once more. Sakura quickly pulled away from him. Syaoran frowned. "What about Mei Lin?"

Syaoran laughed nervously as he saw frustration cross in her eyes, "HE GOT PLAYED BY HER!" yelled a soft masculine voice from a distance. Syaoran's eyes burned as Sakura laughed.

"I'm so going to kill Hiiragizawa when I see hi-" his sentence was cut short when Sakura placed her lips on his.

"Just shut up Syao-kun." Sakura muffled as she slightly pulled away from their kiss. She could feel Syaoran smiling as they continued to kiss.

_All That Matters To Me_

_Is Where You Are_

_Because It's You_

_And With You _

_I'm Complete_

_Nobody Can Replace You_

_And I Can't Replace You In My Heart_

_I love You Too Much To Even Take A Step Out Of My Life_

_And Because It's You That Makes Me Feel Like This_

_O w a r i_

_So how did you like my third CCS story. This is like a classic, RIGHT THERE plot so I'm sorry if it was too much out there what will happen. But either way it doesn't stop you to review and my other stories too. Oh, and I really like replying to reviews so if you don't mind can you sign in when reviewing or out your pen name so I can get back to you._

_Love,_

τιмεζεşş εсζıρśε 3


End file.
